dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamcha: The Legendary Wolf
"Yamcha: The Legendary Wolf" is an online half fan made comic/manga book created by Ijordan04. It centers on Yamcha, from a alternate Earth and some series of events between the Saiyan Saga and Shadow Dragon Saga. More to come on this wiki..... Check out the links below in the meantime! Story Backstory Yamcha grew up with his family in West City , and aspired to become a Merchant so that he could get away with stealing stuff. In Age 753, during a camping trip to steal the dragon balls, he and his friend Puar were attacked by a werewolf who killed Puar and scratched Yamcha. The next full moon Yamcha went through his first transformation, an experience that caused him to decide to leave his family and future wife behind in order to protect them. During this time he established a lonely existence on the fringes of society, escaping to the woods every full moon for his excruciating transformation into a werewolf. Unshown Events Everything that happend between the # Son Goku Training Arc (chapters 1-chapters 54) # Red Ribbon Army Arc (chapters 55-chapters 112) # Piccolo-Daimaō Arc (chapters 113-194) And Goku being Able to Reach Super Saiyan also After the death of Goku at the hands of Saiyan Raditz, Red Ribbon Army Executive Director Dr. Gero wanted to create a clone replacement of Goku that would follow the agendas of Red Ribbon Army as well as his own personal agenda. After failed attempts to acquire Goku's DNA (which included an attempt to steal his corpse), Gero decided to genetically alter one of there past made Yamcha clones to look like Goku and made the clone to be the closest human equivalent to a Saiyan as they could based on their research. During their research when they had Goku's body, Gero's scientists discovered a bio-electric aura surrounding Goku's body that provided some of Goku's powers such as invulnerability, flight through a form of self-telekinesis, protection from getting dirty and protection from skin-tight clothing to be damaged. The aura was translated into a telekinetic field for a human that would give the clone the ability to simulate Goku's powers such as flight, invulnerability, and strength. This was later known as "tactile telekinesis" by the scientists.5 After fourteen failed attempts, the clone known as Experiment 15 was grown from a single cell to a baby in less than a week and was a complete success. The clone was given implanted memories and underwent an artificial maturation process intended to match the age of the original Goku. This clone was released from his cloning tube too early, however, and so they left him on a random person's doorstep which was later revealed to be Chi-Chi's. But due to Goku's stupidity he did not know where Baby's come from and so unbeknownst to him chi-chi lied to him and told him it was his biological child to not hurt his feelings. While at first calling himself "Goku", he would later be known as Gohan. Volume 1 Issue 1# - "Saiyan Saga" It concerns the subsequent training of Gohan and preparation for the arrival of the two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, who are looking for the Dragon Balls to gain eternal life which culminates in a series of life and death battles involving the Tien dying, Chiaotzu dying, Piccolo dying and Goku arriving just before Nappa can crush Gohan with his foot. Vegeta detects the high power level of Goku with his scouter, and after a quick introduction, Goku begins to fight Nappa. Goku and Nappa seem to be evenly matched at first, but the benefits of Goku's training quickly became evident. Eventually, Vegeta calls Nappa back after taking too long, so Nappa decides that he will kill Gohan and Krillin instead. Goku activates the Kaio-ken technique, and stops Nappa before he can do anything, crippling him in the process. Goku orders Vegeta to take his injured friend back to where they came from for immediate medical attention. Because of Nappa's failure to defeat a low class Saiyan like Goku, when Nappa begs Vegeta to help him, Vegeta fools Nappa into thinking he will assist him, but instead throws Nappa in the air and kills him for his failure. After giving Krillin and Gohan Senzu Beans, which fully recovers their strength, Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave Vegeta to him and requests to Vegeta to fight somewhere else. but eventually leading up to Goku vs. Vegeta as The battle between Vegeta and Goku begins. They seem perfectly equivalent for some time in terms of strength and speed. During the match, Goku seems to have more clever ideas on how to fight and tricks Vegeta several times. Goku used to his advantage the fact that Vegeta needs to see his opponent and is unable to feel their energy. While Goku was under water during one attack, he used the Kamehameha wave as torpedoes to trick Vegeta. Vegeta then revealed that he was only using about a fraction of his power, and that he'll power up to 50%, which turns the tables in Vegeta's favor. At Kaio-ken x10, Goku was being brutally beaten. Vegeta claimed he allowed Goku to think he had a chance, and even offered for Goku to replace Nappa as his bodyguard. Goku refused, but after one rigorous attack after another, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and even King Kai began to see the situation as hopeless. Goku tries to raise his power using the Kaio-ken x20 and shoot a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta, but it only leaves Vegeta's hands burnt, while the attack left Goku completely drained. Having no choice, Goku prepares the Spirit Bomb in desperation. Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin step in to try and hold off Vegeta while Goku gathers energy for the attack. Once the Spirit Bomb is finally finished and unleashed upon Vegeta, it does significant damage to him, causing the Z Warriors to believe Vegeta was finished off. Krillin and Gohan take Goku and Piccolo away from the damage. A few minutes of celebration was soon turned into a horrid sight once Krillin saw Vegeta furiously standing on the top of a rock. Enraged and surprised that Goku had such ability for a Saiyan, Vegeta lashes out against the other warriors. He first decides to kill Goku. As he fires a Death Beam at the exhausted Saiyan, Piccolo jumps in the way of the blast and saves his life (however this is a nod to, the manga, Frieza simply blasts at Piccolo with a Death Beam). Though it does not kill him, Piccolo is hurt very badly and falls to the ground unconscious, enraging Goku. Next, Vegeta kills Krillin by making his whole body explode in the air. Seeing his best friend killed causes Goku to erupt with even more rage. In a display of gathering energy, the angry Goku pulls out his strongest emotions ever before reached. His hair turns spikier and golden, and his eyes turn dark green. He is now a Super Saiyan, a legendary class of saiyan, with his power tremendously increased. But Vegeta then shows his power to go Super Saiyan 3 he then outmaches goku and defeats him. Yamcha now having control over his Werewolf form then confronts Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta which leads to a fight and Yamcha being able to overpower Vegeta and defeat him Unshown Events Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Gohan are brought back with the Dragon Balls Issue 2# - "Namek Saga - Frieza Saga" All the events are the same as the original events it covers the trip and arrival to planet Namek, a fictional planet from the series, of Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan. The saga also covers the battles the Earth warriors and Vegeta face against Zarbon and Dodoria, Frieza's top two henchmen. Nearing the end of the chapter, it covers the arrival of Goku on Namek to aid his allies and the beginning of the fight against the Ginyu Force. Except Goku's defeated by Frieza in the first encounter and so it's up to Yamcha to train and travel to namek to defeat Frieza. He tells Gohan to take Piccolo and retrieve Bulma and take them to the ship that he traveled in and use it to head back to Earth, and get as far from Namek as possible. Androids/Cell Arc (chapters 330-420) All events are the same except from the parallel world future trunks is from he is cursed by an Unknown Witch who cursed him and Goten to be stuck in his fusion form forever Unshown Events After approximately a year since Future Gotenks' warning about the Androids, Bulma breaks up with Vegeta and married with Yamcha, ultimately leading to the conception of Trunks. However, even the birth of their son was not enough to bring the two together, as of that time Yamcha prioritized his rivalry with Vegeta before anything else, even his relationship with Bulma. Vegeta is wished back to life with the dragon balls by Babidi Majin Boo Arc (chapters 421-519) All events are the same except when Vegeta sacrifices himself to kill Majin Buu it's up to Goku to fuse with Gohan instead of Vegeta to make Coohan Black Star Dragon Ball Saga All events are the same The Baby Saga All events are the same The Super 17 Saga All events are the same The Shadow Dragon Saga All the events are the same but just this part is altered battered but not beaten, Syn Shenron reveals his ultimate technique: by ingesting the other six Dragon Balls, he transforms into Omega Shenron, an even stronger beast with the individual powers of all seven Shadow Dragons. Despite regaining his sight, Goku finds himself outmatched again and again, even after combining his two strongest attacks, and has made up his mind to sacrifice his life in a final kamikaze effort before Yamcha shows up to even the score. At Yamcha's insistence, Goku holds off his effort. With Bulma in tow, Vegeta reveals his plan. the Blutz Wave Generator previously used to power up Baby Vegeta. Yamcha allows himself to become overwhelmed by this energy, causing him to grow a tail like most Saiyans, transform into a Great Ape, and ascend to the level of Super Saiyan 4. Even with Goku and Yamcha on equal footing and teamed together, Omega Shenron is still the superior force so with the dragon balls they wish Vegeta back to life and use the Blutz Wave Generator on him to and he allows himself to become overwhelmed by this energy also, causing him to regrow his tail, transform into a Great Ape, and ascend to the level of Super Saiyan 4. Even with Goku and Yamcha on equal footing and teamed together, Omega Shenron is still the superior force, leading Vegeta to suggest fusion. Yamcha, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku then peform a 4 way fusion to make an ultimate warrior of immense power that was strong enough to defeat shenron Unshown Events Yamcha and Bulma have a daughter named Tilla Goku Black Saga Trivia * Unlike most fanmade comic book this Version of Yamcha is from a alternate Earth which means alot of the events that Happen in this comic are altered * Puar is never wished back to life because all the different Shenrons consider his death a natural cause * Vegeta is Never wished back to life until the shadow dragon saga he sacrifices himself in the majin buu saga which means he doesn't appear in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, the Baby Saga and the Super 17 Saga * Unbeknownst to Bulma or anyone else except for her biological parents is that bulma herself is a Saiyan and is the sister of Goku * In this Universe Adult Gohan has another transformation beside SSJ, SSJ2 and Potential Unleashed called SSJ4-like Saiyan, also called Saiyan beyond 4 (国家4を超えているサイヤ人 Kami o koeta Saiya-jin, lit. "Saiyan who is over state 4"), is an empowered state undertaken by a Saiyan who gain the ability to utilize Super Saiyan 4's god-like power without having to change their form. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Goku Category:Stories Featuring Vegeta Category:Stories featuring Frieza Category:Stories Featuring Yajirobe Category:Stories Featuring Zarbon